Self-Destruct in 3/Original Justice League
'All Members' *'Atom / Ray Palmer' - A man capable of growing and shrinking in size, and a big help to Techwoman and Galvan Pip when it comes to nanotechnology. *'Aquaman' – Member/Co-founder of the Justice League and King of Atlantis, Aquaman is a fish man capable of communicating with animals, and remains in the Justice Underwater quarters of Altantis. *'Batman / Bruce Wayne' – Batman is a member and co-founder of the Justice League, and the elected leader of the group. He gives out the missions for the Justice League and the Team. He and Ken have great dislike for each other for a reason unknown. He is also the husband of Wonder Woman, and father of Bruce Jr. Wayne, also known as Batwonder. *'Black Canary' – Trainer of the Young Justice with the ability to emitt a sonic scream. *'Black Lightning (DEAD)' - An electric superhero that joined the Justice League. He, along with Superman and Ren Anderson, died trying to save 3 planets. *'Captain Atom' – The living-energy man and a useful source for power for Techman, Pip, and Atom Man's needs, Captain Atom is a noble hero and former-soldier. *'Shazam / Billy Batson' – The kid that can turn into a tremendously strong superhero, Shazam is the kid inside a man's body that tries a bit too hard to fit in with the younger League. *'The Flash / Barry Allen' – An uncle of Kid Flash and one of the co-founders of the Justice League, with the known ability to use the Speed Force to run superfast, like his nephew. *'Green Arrow' – Member of the Justice League. He had Red Arrow as a sidekick and later Artemis. *'Green Lantern / Hal Jordan' - Member and co-founder of the Justice League, with his ring-ability. *'Green Lantern / John Stewart' - Member of the Justice League. *'Hawkman' - Member of the Justice League and husband of Hawkwoman. *'Hawkwoman' - Member of the Justice League, a fellow Thenagarian and wife of Hawkman. *'Icon' – An alien superhero who joined the Justice League on December 30, 2010. Rocket is Icon's sidekick. *'Martian Manhunter' – Member and co-founder of the Justice League, and uncle of Miss Martian. *'Plastic Man' - A superhero with elastic powers. *'Red Tornado / John Smith' – Member of the Justice League who served as the den mother for the Team. He was originally created by T.O. Morrow to infiltrate the Justice League only for Red Tornado to defect to them. He, like Martain Manhunter continues to fit in with the rest of the world. *'Superman / Clark Kent (DEAD) '– Member and co-founder of the Justice League. His DNA was used with Lex Luthor's by Project Cadmus to help make Superboy. He was originally apprehensive to Superboy but in the five years, Superman now considers Superboy to be his little brother and gave him a Kryptonian name, Kon-El. Superman, along with Ren Anderson and Black Lightning died in an attempt to save 3 planets. *'Wonder Woman / Diana Wayne' – Member/co-founder of the Justice League, wife of Batman, and princess of the Amazons. She and Batman have a 10-year old son known as Batwonder with smarts and fists, a useful member of the Young Justice. *'Zatara / Doctor Fate' – Member of the Justice League and father of Zatanna. He was the second substitute den mother when Red Tornado was missing. Due to Nabu stating that the world would always need Doctor Fate, Zatara offers himself to become the new Doctor Fate in lieu of his daughter. Zatara is presumably still possessed by Nabu. Category:Character Lists